Celestial Easter Bunny
by Lovely Vero
Summary: What to do when you roommate-slash-detective has departed for New-York and left you with the entire responsibility to handle her little human who is very unhappy over the fact that she won't have her Easter Eggs Hunt? Well, you call an angel to the rescue - That's what you do! - A fun Easter one shot with Amenadiel and Mazikeen. "M" rated for the dream scene.


**One shot fan fiction**

 **Mazikeen Smith / Maze & Amenadiel**

 **By: Lovely Vero**

* * *

" **Celestial Easter Bunny"**

* * *

 _This one-shot is a mix of canon TV and my crazy "fanon" (imagination) world._

 _Enjoy, and Happy Easter to all of you!_

* * *

 _ **Amenadiel sat on the velvety red chair, his muscular legs parted, and with both of his hands languorously snapping open the line of buttons of his blue silk shirt. He pushed the two panels on each side of his bulged chest, a large grin spreading on his full lips.**_

 _ **He grabbed the device allowing him to push the start button to make a sensual music fill the silence of the penthouse hotel room. The first note of an oldies success, "The sweetest Taboo" from the female singer: Sade, resonated in a soft background whisper in his ears. He closed his eyes to savour this heavenly musical moment, while letting it reach the paroxysm of its eroticism.**_

 _ **You give me, you give me the sweetest taboo  
you give me, you're giving me the sweetest taboo  
too good for me… **_

" _ **I'm not a very patient man, Mazikeen." He exclaimed, in a louder tone of voice. "I want what I want and I want it now!"**_

" _ **Who says that I want to make you wait?" She responded, sensually; making him raise his head to stare at her silhouette standing underneath the arch door of the master suite bathroom, perched on a pair of high heels black stilettos.**_

 _ **She was wearing the tiniest, sexiest lace teddy he had ever slide his pair of dark eyes to take a look at. Her full breasts were barely covered by the corset, allowing him to see her erected nipples through the thin fabric of the black lace. The lower part of her lingerie granted him the chance to look at her shaved Venus mount, where the fabric would barely covered her private parts.**_

" _ **Like what you're seeing, Amenadiel?" She questioned, teasingly, while slowing sliding the tip of her tongue on the length of her red pulpous lips.**_

" _ **I would like to have a taste of what my eyes are devouring at the moment." He implied and ordered at the same time; tapping on his higher thighs to order the metis woman to approach and take a sitting position on his lap.**_

" _ **I would like to have a taste too." Maze replied, swinging her hips with each step she took toward the Adonis' sitting position, before straddling his thighs to sit. "You can not only look, you can touch, kiss, bite, lick as much as you like." She commented, seductively, grabbing his hands to place both of them over the roundness of breasts.**_

" _ **Are you tempting an angel, demon?" Amenadiel questioned; both thumbs striking her erected nipples through the lace fabric.**_

" _ **That would be sinning, would it?" Maze whispered near his right ear, her hands caressing the base of his neck. "Don't I deserve to go to hell for that?"**_

" _ **I wouldn't say that, after all my father created Adam and Eve … and sex followed." Amenadiel commented, while sliding both of his hands on her bare back, only to grab her bottom cheeks to bring her in full contact with his hard cock.**_

" _ **They certainly did have sex, but … It made your father angry … Very angry." She teased; rubbing her center over his erected member. "I see that there a certain small part of your anatomy that has waking up and wants to play." Mazikeen teased with a small laughter escaping her throat. "Does it want to play with me?" She asked; sliding her hands between their heated bodies to undo the leather belt of his trousers.**_

" _ **Firstly, there is nothing "small' about it, woman." He commented with a grin spreading over his lips, before slapping her butt in a playful way. "You need to never make that mistake again."**_

" _ **Well, I can see and feel that now." She responded, fisting his shaft while making him hiss at her erotic ministrations.**_

" _ **Secondly…" Amenadiel whispered near her left ear while biting into her lobe, playfully. "It wants to do more than play, it wants to be buried deep inside of you." He confessed, before promptly raising into a standing position to carry her body (with her legs firmly wrapped around his waist) toward the large king size bed.**_

" _ **I would like that very much." She whispered back, with heavy breathing escaping her lips, before being tossed over the silk bedspread; her lace teddy being torn from her burning body.**_

" _ **Be ready to scream my name, woman!" He warned, after undressing himself, a glimpse of dare in his dark sight. He grabbed both of her ankles to push her legs open, before burying his throbbing length inside of her wet core.**_

" _ **Oh Amenadiel, yes… yes!" She screamed, like he had predicted.**_

"Oh my God, yes!" Maze exclaimed in a cry, a powerful orgasm holding her body in hostage, while waking her up in a sudden start with her eyes and mouth wide opened. She straightened her upper body into a sitting position on her bed, with her hands bringing her bedspread over her chest. "What the _**hell**_ was "that"?" She asked herself in astonishment, before grabbing her tangled hair with both hands.

"Here, have some water." A feminine voice suggested, handing a small bottle to the female demon.

"Thanks!" She responded, still left in a thick fog over her wet-dream. She drank large gulps of water down her throat; without fully realizing the human presence in her bedroom.

"So, how was it?" Chloe, who had taken her sitting position back in the velvety armchair, questioned while grinning and throwing a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth. "It seems you were having a heated moment just now."

"Chloe…What in God's name? And for me to actually name _**God,**_ it takes a lot! What are you doing in my bedroom?" Maze questioned; in a mix of anger and disorientation. "And … I don't have to answer to you about my … My private time!"

"Well here's the thing. I was in the process to watch a movie and make popcorn for myself, when I heard loud moans and cries coming from your bedroom so …" She stopped to crunch on a few more buttery pieces. "I took my bowl and entered your bedroom. And then I decided to sit to make sure that you were alright. You do get the idea, right?" She stared at her roommate, mockingly, and with a pernicious smile raising both corners of her lips. "I'm a law enforcer after all, and it was of my legal duty to verify that my roommate was "ok" and not attacked by anyone." She recited, solemnly; a hand placed over her chest.

"What? Of course, I'm alright!" Maze shouted while regaining her lucidity, before grabbing her silk robe left at the foot of her bed to dress herself with it. "Stop mocking me, Decker; I'm not as stupid as you are making me be!" She scolded her roommate, knotting the silk belt to close her robe over her sexy nightgown. "You wanted a good laugh, so you got it. Now get your pretty ass out of my room!" She ordered her, pointing a straight finger toward the door.

"Oh come on, Maze; can't I at least take my revenge on you from when you barge in my bedroom and mocked me?" Chloe questioned, laughing; her legs raising her body into a standing position. _ **"Oh Amenadiel … Yes, yes … Please, continue doing this to me, it feels so damn good…And you're so big …Yes!**_ " She imitated her roommate sensual voice, while sliding both hands over her chest.

"Out! Now!" Maze ordered in a louder tone; crimson colors filling both of her cheeks.

"So… Lucifer's brother, really?" Chloe asked; small laughter escaping her throat. "Personally and frankly, I see you both as night and day but … Maybe, opposite attracts!" She shrugged, opened to the possibility. "Didn't he have a thing with Linda, though?"

"GET OUT NOW, DECKER!" She shouted, once more; taking a few steps to reach Chloe's standing position. "What part of "get out of my bedroom" _**you do not understand**_?"

"OK, OK …I surrender!" She agreed, with a small laughter; raising both palms in front of her female friend. "But kidding aside. I'm just amazed, Maze; it's the first time ever that I've seen you with your defenses down, and over Lucifer's brother nonetheless. Can I at least enjoy for an extra minute or two that for once, you're capable of acting like me?" Chloe asked while grabbing her bowl of popcorn left on the armchair. "It's making you act less superior."

"I'm not acting superior of anyone!" Maze disagreed, crossing both arms in front of her chest.

"You're always so strong and sure of yourself, like you have no reason to doubt yourself." Chloe explained. "You're basically the opposite of "me"; I'm always doubting myself about my work, being a mother, my love life… Or lack of it."

"Well, I have my insecurities too … I'm just good at hiding them, Decker." Maze confessed, humbly. "I just … I just don't want to get hurt."

"When you say insecurities and that you don't want to get hurt, do you mean: _**Oh yes! Do it like that, Amenadiel. Please, caress my body.**_ " Chloe couldn't forbid herself to reprise her teasing.

"Bitch!" Maze threw at Chloe's face; rage making her close her fists. "I knew you were dreaming of _**fucking**_ Lucifer the last time I was in your bedroom, and I've never said a single word to you about it!" She confessed with her chin rose.

"Oh that is old news now." Chloe shrugged, mostly indifferent by her present attack. "But "this"…" She swirled a finger in the air "This "Amenadiel and Maze" thing, it's certainly all new to me." She winked, playfully; while slowly strolling toward the bedroom door.

"Out!" Maze lashed out, one last time; both of her hands grabbing a decorative pillow on her bed to throw it at her roommate' head; before stomping her foot on the wood floor when she missed Chloe…. She had never missed an enemy this way before!

"You missed!" Chloe pulled her tongue out at her roommate. "Mazikeen likes Amenadiel … Mazikken likes Amenadiel!" She teased, in a childish manner. "Don't worry; I'll keep your secret safe in my heart and I'll bury it with me in my grave." She winked, playfully, making a crossing sign over her chest, before leaving Maze bedroom.

"OK… Breathe Mazikee, breathe. It was just a dream … **Just a dream**." The female demon tried to convince herself, while shaking her head repeatedly.

* * *

"Water, Water…now!" Amenadiel repeated to himself while promptly jumping out from the comfort of his King size bed, with haggard eyes scrutinizing the walls of the corridor leading him to the kitchen of his rented luxury apartment.

When he reached his destination, he rapidly walked toward the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He took large gulps of the refreshing liquid, before hurrying toward the kitchen sink to splash some more over his face.

Obviously, though both ideas had the credential of being good ones; it wasn't working to his advantage at the present moment; therefore …. _**Bottle of scotch it would be!**_

He reached the liquors cabinet located in the large living area, while pulling the bottle from its shelf before gulping the remaining content of the amber liquid. While the liquid burned his throat, it also had the effect to release the tension in his body for a few minutes.

"Damn you, father!" He finally crashed the bottle on the black marble wall of the fire mantle. "If you are playing with my feelings by sending me this dream to torment my body and soul … I swear …" He rose a straight finger in the air. "There will be retribution to pay!"

* * *

"And just so you know …" Chloe pointed a forbidden finger at her daughter, who was sitting on one of the bar stools in the kitchen. "Sulking is not lady like, and it will not grant you what you want, or change the present situation."

"I can't help it; you broke my heart, and it will never be the same now." Trixie replied, sadly; her head lowered into her cereals bowl. "I had prepared for this day all my life."

"Oh … That is so over the top, even for you, Trixie. It took me a good hour last night to call all your friends to present my apologies." Chloe closed her eyes to regain her calm; both fists closed beside her tensed body. "Beatrice Decker Espinoza, "this" wasn't my fault!"

"Yes, it was and it still is! You had promised, mummy! And now you're taking back your promise and breaking my heart." She exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks, before jumping down the stool to walk toward her bedroom door.

"Hello, little hum… human?" Maze greeted, joyfully; without being answered to by Trixie.

Her head did a full spin to watch the little one pass by her only to reach her bedroom, the door being closed on its arch in a loud slam. "What got into her?" She questioned Chloe with a mouth opened expression plastered on her face.

"Beatrice you can't slam the doors in this house, do you hear me?" Chloe scolded her daughter through the close door, in a single shout. "It's not my fault if I'm send away on this case, is it? And if that actor company couldn't send me the Easter Bunny I ordered?"

"Ok, Decker, you lost me right about when you mentioned the "Easter bunny" thing." Maze frowned, while taking her own sitting position on the bar stool.

"Do you want coffee? I know that I surely want mine _**black**_!" Chloe offered her friend, while her right hand grabbed the coffee pot.

"I'll take one… With a large dose of whiskey in it." Maze replied with a suggestion.

"Oh …I'm not in the mood for a tease this morning, Maze." Chloe replied, with a loud sigh.

"I'm not teasing you, Decker. Second cabinet to your left; there's a full bottle there." Maze pointed toward the said hiding place.

"Are you kidding me?" The female detective exclaimed in shock, while grabbing the bottle only to swirl around herself to bring it in full sight of her roommate. "Could you explain to me how this bottle of alcohol has found its way in one of my kitchen cabinets? I've told you to keep all your "stock" locked away in your bedroom."

"OK, chill out!" Maze replied, before grabbing both the bottle from Chloe's hand and the coffee pot left on the kitchen island. "I put the bottle out of reach from the little human' hands. I did well, there is no crime scene here, detective." She shrugged, unimpressed by her roommate display of anger, before pouring both the coffee and a large dose of alcohol in her cup. "Furthermore, I come accustomed to put it in my porridge from time to time."

"I … I don't even know what to say to you at this point." Chloe shook her head; astonishment plastered all over her face. "Or is it that you need alcohol so early in the morning because of last night dream?" She then teased, smiling

"Just close your damn mouth on the subject, Decker; and _**never mention again**_ what should be forgotten by the both of us! Now, let me pour you a cup; I think you need it more than I do." Maze suggested, while pouring the same concoction in another cup. "There, enjoy a bit of "Irish" in your morning coffee. Now what were you saying about the actor-Easter bunny thing?"

Chloe eyed the cup suspiciously before taking a sip at it and shrugging on the fact that it wasn't that bad after all.

"I had promised Trixie for months now that I would host an Easter eggs hunt in the backyard for her to enjoy with her friends from school." She started explaining. "A few weeks ago, we solved a case at the precinct and the actors company that was mixed in the murder case offered a free "hiring" of their services as a "thank you" for solving the case. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to bring a real size bunny to the hunt, you know?"

"Well…" Maze opened her eyes widely, while sipping a few large gulps of her coffee herself. "I'm more into knifes, axes and gore stuff myself, but to each their own." She shrugged, in understanding. "So what's the big deal then?"

"Easter is tomorrow, and I'm leaving on a case for New-York tonight with Lucifer and Pierce." Chloe exclaimed, anxiously; before gulping the entirety of her coffee.

"So; I'll be here! I'll host that … "thing" for the little one and her friends." Maze proposed, amicably.

"You don't understand, Maze…" The female detective closed her eyes, sighing loudly. "The actor who was supposed to be here to play the Easter bunny is now sick. I've tried to find a replacement but no one is available at this late date and hour. So, I had to cancel the entire Easter eggs hunt."

"I got you now! Poor little one. That is why she was so upset this morning then?" Maze pouted, adorably. "Well, I'll rent some Easter movies and buy her some Easter chocolate stuff and she'll forget all about it in no time."

"Well, let's hope so." Chloe grabbed her badge left on the counter, before talking a few walking steps to reach the entrance door. "I'll go the precinct to grab a few files before coming back here to prepare a small luggage for the trip. Dan is supposed to pick Trixie up to go to the zoo later in the afternoon. I'm sorry to leave my very unhappy daughter to your care, Maze."

"Oh don't worry about it. It'll be fine!" The female demon saluted her friend, with a wave of her right hand; before pulling her cellphone from the back pocket of her leather pants. " **I need to see you at my place A.S.A.P.; it's an urgent matter.** " She recited the short message into the device before ending the call.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up!" Maze scolded her visitor, while granting him access to hers and Chloe's home.

"Well, excuse-me, Mazikeen, for living in a large city such as Los Angeles, and for being stuck in traffic for the past hour!" He blew some steam into her face, while getting rid of his black jacket; only to throw it on the nearby sofa.

"Yah, yah … Whatever. We have more urgent matters to take care than your mood swing at the moment. Amenadiel." She replied, waving her right hand at his display of anger.

"I can only see one reason and one reason only for you to call me and ask me to meet you here." Amenadiel replied with one finger raised in the air. "You needed my help because my mum is back on earth, isn't she?"

"We need to find you an Easter bunny costume." Maze announced, simultaneously and unceremoniously. "It won't be easy but I think we can find one if we try hard enough."

"Wait, what?" Amenadiel questioned, in shock; his big chocolate brown eyes swallowing her entire silhouette in one glance. "Did you just mention an Easter bunny costume or am I going crazy in the head?"

"Why would you even think your mother is back on earth?" The female demon exclaimed; both arms opened with her questioning statement.

"What other reason would make you walk on your huge ego to ask for my help?" Amenadiel wondered, himself. "Especially after finding out that I've slept with Linda underneath your nose?" He lashed out. "If this is a way to get back at me, it's destroying the last crumbs of respect that I have for you; and I won't play your game, Mazikeen!"

"On a scale of one to ten: How much do you think I want to rehash this subject with you? And how much do you want to rehash the fact that you have slept with my friend Linda, under my nose, with me?" She asked, between clenched teeth; both arms firmly crossed over her raising chest.

"About … Zero." Amenadiel confessed, in a weaker voice, while lowering his sight and head.

"That is what I thought also." She added, dryly. "Now, you'll stand in front of me, you'll keep your mouth shut, and you'll listen!"

"Yes ma'am!" He agreed, reluctantly; rising his puppy eyes to take a rapid look at her standing position.

"Your mum is not back on earth; if she was back here I would blew her into pieces for hurting Linda the way she previously did." She confessed, unapologetic. "Even if technically, I'm not friend with Linda anymore, it would still be the "end" of your mother; and this time for good."

"No argument there." The dark angel nodded, in agreement terms.

"So now that we have clarified the fact that this ludicrous idea that your mother is back on earth wasn't why I called you here, I can now tell you the real reason. I've called you here because I need a favor from you to help Trixie." She confessed, humbly.

"Chloe's kid?" What is wrong with her?" Amenadiel asked, in a rush. "Is she sick?"

"She's fine; nothing is wrong with her, but …" Maze started pacing back and forth on her high heels leather boots, over the length of the kitchen island. "Chloe had to leave town with Lucifer and that asshole Pierce. Something about a new case leading them to New-York and …"

"Yes, Lucifer told me about it." Amenadiel nodded. "So, what is the problem?"

"Well, she was supposed to host an Easter eggs hunt (whatever that is) for the little one, but the actor who she hired to personify an Easter bunny is sick and it was too late for her to find a replacement in such a short notice." She explained, while nervously gesturing with her arms and hands. "And, Trixie gave me those sad human teary eyes, and I thought that perhaps…You could be an "angel" and grant this little girl her wish?" She stopped pacing; her sight piercing through the angel' soul.

"Oh… hell to the "no"!" Amenadiel exclaimed, suddenly realizing the extent of his "soon to be" trouble. "No, no, no… Did you hear me, Mazikeen? The answer is" no!" He repeated with a few shakes of his head.

"You owe me this much, Amenadiel. Fuck! You owe me way much than this for sleeping with my best buddy!" She exclaimed, angrily, while reaching his standing position to poke his chest with her manicured nail.

"You are worse than Lucifer! You are twisting everything around for your own gain, Mazikeen!" He replied, grabbing both of her wrists to bring her in full contact with his rock-solid chest. "You're taking the sadness of this little girl as a weapon to get back at me."

"No I am not using Trixie!" She lashed out; releasing his grip to hit his chest with both of her fists. "I truly like this little girl, and I want her to be happy; and I don't care if you believe me or not!" She added, tears filling her eyes; while pushing herself at arm length. "You can continue to think that I'm heartless, it suits me fine!"

"Ok fine." He capitulated, sliding his sight on her trembling body; she seemed truthful for once. "That doesn't mean I need to agree to all your wishes, I'm not your slave! You can't manipulate people this way, Maze. You have to consider that the answer could be "no" sometimes."

"Amenadiel!" Trixie's loud shouting of his name made them start.

"Beatrice. It's nice to see you!" Amenadiel greeted, before feeling both of his legs being tightly hugged by the little girl's arms.

"Thank you, thank you! You're my favorite person in the entire world now!" The little girl exclaimed, happily.

"Isn't she sweet, though?" Maze commented; a pernicious smile spreading on her lustrous red lips. "She called you her favorite person."

"And why am I that person?" The angel questioned, between clenched teeth; his dark carnation becoming white at the subtle realization that he had been tricked by the female demon.

"You agreed to be my Easter bunny, you silly. I love you so much!" Trixie hugged him one last time before rushing back to her bedroom. "I need to call back all my friends to tell them the Easter Eggs hunt is back in the game!" She rose both arms in the air, in a victory sign; before disappearing from their sights.

"Hell is an amusement park aside from what I'll make you endure to take my revenge on you, Mazikeen!" He threaten, both fists closing tightly.

"Oh… Don't be like that, Amenadiel." She grinned, taking a step forward to strike the tip of his nose with one of her fingers. "I'm sure you'll be adorable in your costume my _**bunny honey**_!"

* * *

"So now, because I'm stock in this new crazy plan of yours; we need to find me an Easter bunny costume in a record time." Amenadiel mumbled, under clenched teeth before taking his sitting position in the passenger seat of Maze's sport car.

"Yap … And the faster the better." She replied, while inserting the key to make the engine roar, before pushing on the gas pedal to zigzag her way out of the narrow street.

"For my father's sake, who's the fool who granted you a driver license in L.A.?" Amenadiel exclaimed, in shock while grabbing the door handle to steady himself.

"Buckle up, Bugs Bunny!" The female demon replied, grinning.

She bent over her upper body to the left to grab the seat-belt to lock it tightly on his chest. "And I don't have a driver license nor do I need one." She shrugged at his question.

"You think it's funny, don't you?" He commented on his new nickname, before rolling his eyes at her answer. "And why I am not surprised that you would bend the law this way?"

"Does it give you a thrill or something to follow to the letter the ten commandments of your father? To be this angelic being that can't do no wrong?" She questioned, herself; before turning abruptly to the left, with a few rapid turns of her steering wheel. "Oh! Scratch that would you? Except for this one particular time that you screwed my best friend under my nose. That sin alone must have kicked you out of heaven and send you straight to hell, right?"

"You won't let this go, won't you Mazikeen?" Amenadiel questioned himself way more than his female companion. "Even if Linda and I parted ways; you are still scratching the blackboard with your manicured nails."

"Tell me something, Amenadiel; is she better than "me" in the sack?" Maze questioned, with a shrug. "On a scale of one to ten, what would you rate her? What would you rate me?"

"I won't play this game with you, Mazikeen." He responded, dryly; his eyes averted, his lips forming a thin line.

"Oh come on! Just for the fun of it. You must have an idea of who you liked fucking the best?" Maze continued pushing his button; her knuckles blenching with her hands clenching on the steering wheel.

"It wasn't "fucking" with Linda." He responded with one single breath.

"Wow!" The brunette exclaimed, with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Well, this settles it, would you say? She's a ten!" She added while putting the brakes to start parking the car on the right side on one of the busiest streets of Los Angeles.

"Tell me something in return, Maze?" He asked, before waiting for the car to come to a halt to grab her left wrist in a firm grip of his hand. "In all honesty this time."

"What do you want to know Amenadiel?" She turned her head to stare at his dark eyes; hers filling rapidly with tears.

"Which of the two, me or Linda, has hurt you the most? Was it the betrayal of the female friend or the fact that you weren't the one sharing my bed?" Amenadiel found the courage within himself to ask that difficult question.

"She was a ten, Amenadiel. What else is there to say?" Maze responded, in a lower tone; before freeing herself of his firm grip to rapidly escape this personal exchange by getting out of her vehicle.

"The thing you don't know, Mazikeen; is that it wasn't "fucking" with you either." Amenadiel whispered for his ears only; while watching the female demon enter the costume shop.

* * *

The doorbell echoed in the costume shop of the Venice Boulevard with the synchronized sound of the stilettos hitting the white ceramic floor.

"Hey! Is there a human here to help us?" Maze snapped loudly, while hitting her closed fists on the cash register counter.

"Would it kill your dark soul to be a little bit more courteous from time to time?" Amenadiel, who had reached her standing position, wondered out loud, narrowing his big brown eyes on the female demon; both hands placed on his hips. "Calling a "human" – human, is simply disrespectful!"

"Why would I do that? What more would being courteous grant me that I can already get by being the way that I am?" Mazikeen rolled her eyes, brushing with a wave of her right hand his suggestion. "And you think I have a dark soul?" A smile suddenly spread on her face, from ear to ear. "Stop granting me compliments, Amenadiel; or I'll start thinking that you have a "thing" for me."

"Never mind my asking." Amenadiel mumbled between clenched teeth; a sour expression plastered on his face.

"Good morning lovely people. Welcome to Robinson Beautilities." A colorful middle age man, dressed of a very conservative grey suit with a pink feather boa wrapped around his neck, greeted them both.

"I wonder how your business is still running with a shop name like this one." Maze commented, arms crossed over her chest; with a loud sigh escaping her lips.

"I beg your pardon, Madam?" The man exclaimed, majorly outraged. His right palm positioned over his heart and the cheap fabric of his blazer. "You'll know that Robinson Beautilities was established in 1938, and …"

"Yeah … Alright. Now can you show us some "things"?" Maze cut him dry, wincing.

"Things? Could you be more specifics perhaps? We have thousands of _**things**_ in this shop?" The man replied, slyly. "From Cleopatra costume to the Joker!"

"Listen, "wannabe" drag queen; I don't have all day. It's freaking Easter, what "things" do you think I'm searching for?" The female demon lowered her upper body over the counter; before placing her face at a near inch of the shop clerk.

"Don't you think my wife is a breath of fresh air, though?" Amenadiel let a nervous laugh escape his lips; while saving the day by grabbing Maze' waist to pull her off the clerk personal space, only to bring her in full contact with his chest. "You have to forgive her. She's a bit _**all over the place**_ with nervousness because we couldn't find an Easter costume to host our daughter, Beatrice, her Easter garden party."

"I see." The clerk replied while sliding his sight over their forced embrace, his lips closing into a thin line.

"Isn't it that right, _**sugarplum**_?" Amenadiel turned his head to brush Maze's left cheek of a kiss.

" _ **I' . !**_ " Maze whispered for his ears only; under clenched teeth. "Now, let me go Amenadiel or I swear I'll cut your most precious human organ located between your legs before ripping your internal ones out of your body!"

"Are you alright?" The clerk questioned, suspiciously. Both of his hands nervously playing with the feathers of his boa.

"Fine … we are fine! We love to kid around, you know? Don't we darling?" Amenadiel spank her bottom cheeks in a playful manner. "Now, act courteous or we'll lose the last damn costume available in L.A. for Easter!" Amenadiel whispered into her left ear, under her growls of dissatisfaction.

"I'm not even sure there still one single costume available in our shop, to be honest." The middle age man responded, before dropping the glass perched over his head on the tip of his nose.

"Oh I'm sure that you, in the name of this fine _**Beautylicious**_ establishment, will be able to help us find that very last one." Amenadiel added, nodding his head to the clerk; while releasing his firm grip on Maze.

"This shop is called _**Robinson Beautilities**_...Sir!" The clerk rectified, dryly; before looking at his inventory book. "As for your request; you'll need to be more specific on the kind of Easter costume you're looking for? Alice wonderland? Tea cup?"

"Right!" Amenadiel cleared his throat, while rapidly glancing toward a very impatient Maze who was tapping the tips of her manicured nails on the counter. "As for the kind we're looking for; it doesn't really matter as long as it is an Easter bunny."

"Well, look at that, I believe there is one left!" The middle age diva exclaimed, joyfully. "There's just one tiny problem; it's a shop sample and one from last year Edition of costumes.

"Well that doesn't seem like a big problem, does it, _**sugarplum**_?" Amenadiel questioned Maze; while she narrowed her fiery sight on him.

"Well, depending on the size of the costumes it could be one." The clerk added, before taking a look at Amenadiel' body and closing his inventory book.

"Enough chit chat!" Maze hit her right fist on the counter. "Where can we find that damn costume?"

"Well, I believe it's in the inventory room #9." The middle age man responded, nervously; before noticing she has vanished from his sight. "Where is she?"

"You'll need to excuse my wife; she's always so eager to find what she is looking for." Amenadiel responded, politely; while wincing at her disappearance.

"Is she always like this though?" The clerk asked in a whisper, while glancing around.

"Believe it or not, this is one of her good day!" Amenadiel responded with a loud sigh.

* * *

"Hey? How long can it take to dress yourself with a damn costume?" Maze banged her closed fists to the cabin door.

"Could you just stop banging your fists on the door, Mazikeen?" Amenadiel shouted, angrily.

"Well, I would if you were dressed and out of this damn dressing cabin!" The dark female demon replied, between clenched teeth.

"The damn costume is not fitting me." Amenadiel whispered through the wood panel.

"What do you mean it's not fitting you?" Maze questioned. "It's a freaking damn Easter costume how hard could it be to fit into it? You're not buying a tux to go to the Oscar. We don't care if it is not fitting you!"

"Easy for you to say, you're not wearing it!" The angel replied, dryly.

"OK, I'm sorry, just … Let me see it first." Maze asked, more sweetly.

The fitting room door opened slowly on a subtle grinding, before a huge white plush gigantic bunny could appear. Mazikeen eyes popped out of their sockets, shock and astonishment plastered on her face.

"There. What do you think?" Amenadiel asked, swallowing a lump of nervousness down his throat.

The female demon leaned her upper body forward, wrapping her lower body with both arms, while a burst of strong laughter escaped her parted red lips,

"Hey, stop this all at once!" Amenadiel warned her with a straight finger pointed at her folded silhouette.

"I … I can't grasp air inside my… Inside my lungs… It hurts too much!" She tried to articulate, stammering through her sentence, while not being able to make articulate coherently between her intakes of air.

"That's it, I'm out of here!" He turned on himself to reach the cabin; unhappy by her present reaction.

"No, no, no! I'm sorry… Please, Amenadiel? We can fix this." Maze begged him to reconsider, with a firm grip of her hand on his left forearm.

"How? I look hideous!" He turned his head to dart his big brown eyes on her.

"Well..." She straightened her body into a standing positon, a large grin still blessing her red lips. "Maybe you should undress of your clothes underneath it? "

"What do you think I did? I'm in my underwear for my father' sake!" Amenadiel informed her.

"Ok then, turn around, I'll see if I can squeeze you into this damn costume." She suggested.

"No one is squeezing me into anything, Mazikeen!" He warned her.

"Just turn around and stop talking, Amenadiel." She made him swirl on himself; lowering her upper body, once again, to look at the two opened fabric panels; before sliding an appreciative glimpse at his muscular bare back. "The zipper is stuck!" She noticed, her nose coming in full contact with the cotton fabric of his boxer. "What is that smell?"

"Mm… What?" He looked behind his shoulder to take a look at her.

"That smell on your clothes?" She questioned, grimacing. "Or lack of it should I say." She added, winking. "What is it?"

"Oh, that … It's Lavender fragrance." He informed, turning his head back to the front.

"You're using Lavender perfume?" She opened her eyes widely; coming to terms with this new information.

"No, it's not perfume Maze! It's ironing fragrance. It keeps your laundry fresh longer." Amenadiel explained, dryly. "I like when my clothes smell fresh." He added, in a lower tone.

"Oh that makes all difference in the world, does it? Ironing fragrance." She commented, a small laughter escaping her lips.

"That's it! I'm done with this stupid costume, and with you mocking me … I'm just done!" He tried to squirm away from her grip but couldn't with the heavy plush material slowing him down.

"Amenadiel, would you stop? I think I got the zipper unstuck now." Maze exclaimed, before slowly raising the zipper up on the thick material. "I need to squeeze your damn muscular "hard as a rock" body inside this damn costume." She pushed a knee on his bottom cheeks while slowly getting it a few inches higher.

"You think … You think I have a muscular body?" He questioned; nervously humidifying his lips with the tip of his tongue.

"What kind of question is that, Amenadiel?" She asked, sweating a lot to get the zipper completely up, at the base of his neck. "You're lifting weight every chance you get. Of course, you have a killer body. Tug your damn belly inside this damn costume or I'll never get it up!"

"Hey? I'm doing my best!" He exclaimed, unhappy. "And, I know I work out a lot – to keep healthy; it is just that I didn't knew you thought I had a nice body… That is all!"

"Halle-fucking-luiah! I got it up – I got it up!" Maze exclaimed, joyfully, while jumping right into the dark angel' fluffy costume arms.

Amenadiel froze for a split second at the realization that her fit body was glued to his. But, after getting used to their present embrace, his full lips slowly rose into a smile, while both of his arms wrapped around the small of her back.

"You know the fabric of this costume is actually quite fluffy and soft." She commented, while turning her head to find herself bumping nose with his, her chocolate eyes meeting his fiery sight.

After exchanging heated glances for a few seconds, they finally found the hilarity of the present awkward moment by both bursting into loud laughter; but a discreet cough made them startle and take a few steps apart.

"I guess your wife approves? So … you'll take the costume?" The male clerk asked, arms crossed in front of his chest, chin rose; while eyeing both of his costumers.

"Yeah… My husband and I, We'll take it." Mazikeen confirmed, with a last burst of laughter; while pushing the dark angel inside the cabin.

* * *

"Alright, alright! Stop beeping and pinching my tail. Be nice to the rabbit, children!" Amenadiel, who was standing in the middle of the small backyard, warned the small group of children who ran around him, between their giggling sounds and squeezing of the said tail.

Mazikeen, who was standing in front of the closed patio door, smirked at the view while holding her cellphone near her right ear.

"I don't know how to thank you for this, Maze?" Chloe Decker mentioned. "I don't even know how you've managed to pull this one?"

"Did you receive the picture?" Maze asked, under a discreet laughter.

"Yes." Choe replied, with a laughter sound of her own. "What did you do to poor Amenadiel? Can I share this picture with Lucifer? He's not in the best of mood this week-end."

"Oh, don't worry I've send it to him already. I thought he could use the picture of his brother dressed as a bunny to lift his bad mood over the fact that he's stuck with Pierce." She commented with a huge smirk plastered on her red lips.

"OK, I need to go now. We are close to find the evidence we were looking for. Thanks again for everything, Maze." Chloe thanked her once more. "Trixie must be over the moon right now."

"I know I'm not the warmest, kindest kind of person, but … I like her a lot you know." Maze confessed, humbly.

"I know that, and she knows it too." Chloe concluded, before ending the exchange.

The female demon lowered the device on the kitchen counter, before grabbing the eggs baskets with both hands to lead her steps toward the backyard.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not a punching bag, stop this at once!" Amenadiel warned, once more, before turning his gaze toward the brunette who was walking toward the small group; his jaw hitting the ground at the single view of her present outfit: _**what the hell was she wearing?**_

She was dressed of a blue dress with a white petticoat underneath it, and a white apron as an added layer. A pair of white up-to-the-knees socks were dressing her legs as well as a pair of black Mary-Jane shoes for her feet. If the entire ensemble wasn't ludicrous enough for her to wear, the blonde wig with blue ribbons was the last straw that triggered Amenadiel burst of laughter.

"OK that's enough, children, and I mean you too, Amenadiel!" She warned one single time, while dropping all baskets on the grass, before achieving the unachievable by making them stand still and look at her with fear plastered on their little faces. "Each one of you grabs an eggs basket. The one who manages to fill the basket with the largest amount of egg will receive as a prize, the biggest Easter chocolate known to humanity. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" They all nodded, obediently, with their short legs rushing them to grab a basket.

"Hey? Don't call me "ma'am", my name is Maze." She shouted as a last warning, before adding in a lower tone: "Or you could also call me "Alice in Wonderland", but I do prefer the first option."

"Thank you Maze!" Trixie rushed toward the brunette to hug her. "You're the best friend I could ever had!"

"Don't mention it kiddo." She blushed, tears filling her eyes. "There, take a basket, and …" She lowered herself to Trixie's height before whispering in her ear. "There are tone of eggs near the picket fence. I left them there for you to pick and win this thing."

"Thank you again, Maze; you're the best!" Trixie kissed her cheek before vanishing from her sight.

"So, Alice…" Amenadiel approached the female demon, a huge grin blessing his full lips.

"Don't even start with me!" Maze pointed a finger underneath his nose. "This was truly the last costume available."

"It wouldn't be fair if I was starting something with the way I'm dressed." Amenadiel replied, with a truthful smile. "But…" He invited her with a sign of his hand to take a sitting position on a nearby bench, before sitting by her side, himself. "To be truthful, I send a picture of you to my brother." He retrieved his cellphone from one of the hidden pocket in his costume.

"Lucifer must have a blast right now, because I also send him a picture of you." She commented, a truthful laughter escaping her lips. "Can you imagine? One of the largest than life God's angels and the most lethal female demon dressed as a Celestial Easter Bunny and Alice in Wonderland."

"That is certainly giving weight to my father's perception of this world." Amenadiel commented, while rubbing his hands together.

"Oh … And what is that?" Maze questioned, curious of his answer.

"That everything is possible if you truly believe it." He replied, turning his head to stare into her brown eyes.

She kept her sigh locked with his, shortness of breaths, dryness in her mouth and goosebumps hitting her all at once. She coughed discreetly and turned her head to avoid his staring; while keeping silent as they both watched the children hunt for their eggs.

"Thanks by the way." He finally cut the awkwardness short.

"For what? Isn't it me who should thank you for dressing as an Easter bunny?" Maze questioned, herself; a smirk raising the right side of her lips.

"Well, there's that…" He acknowledge her saying with a discreet wing. "But, there's also the fact that you came to rescue me from a large group of very active children."

"You mean a group of brats who were squeezing your tail?" She rectified his say.

"I was being polite." He replied, with a laughter.

"I thought that from time to time, the mighty Amenadiel, liked to have his tail squeezed?" He heard the whisper near his left ear, while feeling his face heat up at her explicit imply.

"Maze, come on … Is … Is everything a meaning to "sex" with you?" He stammered, nervously. "I'm dressed as a bunny, and you still manage to talk about it."

"It's not my fault if I know what's underneath that costume." She shrugged, unapologetic.

"Really?" He asked, an honest laugh escaping his chest, this time around.

"Yes! You were talking about your father's beliefs in this world earlier. I have a different view; that's all. I think some of what your father created in this world is truly awful, but some are not that bad. I think "sex", it's enjoyable. And I'm not about to apologize for feeling good about it. Why should I? He created "sex" for us to enjoy. Why should I feel bad about it then?" She exposed her view on the subject, in one single breath. "What? Why are you looking at me this way?" The female demon asked, her cheeks warming under his smile and staring.

He continued smiling at her, while slowing getting rid of his costume' white mittens; his right hand raising upward to grab her chin.

"No reason." The dark angel whispered, tenderly. "No reason at all." He added, before slowly lowering his lips on hers.

She was taken by surprise at first, her eyes being kept opened at the mere moment his full lips softly kissed her parted ones.

"Let go maze…" He mouthed the words on top of her lips; his tongue slowly invading her warm mouth to deepen their sensual exchange.

She finally responded to his kisses, her eyelids closing on their own accord, before straddling his lap while her tongue tasted his mouth, and her hands wrapped around the fluff fabric around his neck.

"No, no … I can't…" Maze detached her lips to object, while shaking her head several times.

"Why?" Amenadiel questioned, dumbfounded.

"Because …" She started explaining, while jumping back on her feet. "I feel that your father could be behind this entire "thing" like he's behind Lucifer and Chloe. I think he's using "you" to change "me"."

"What are you bubbling about?" Amenadiel rose into a standing position himself; both closed fists placed on each side of his hips.

"Last night I dreamed of you, OK? We were doing "this"!" She pointed toward the bench, before adding. "Well, not exactly "this", way more "X" rated, and I believe your father is trying to ruin me by placing this angelic version of you on my path to make me change."

"I don't even know what to respond to that?" The dark angel shrugged, in shock. "Except: you dreamed it too?"

"What? Did you dream of me as well?" Maze exclaimed, consternation plastered on her face.

"It's rare I say that, but … Damn you could be right about my father!" Amenadiel came to the single conclusion; before lowering himself back into his sitting position on the bench.

"That's all you have to say about it?" Maze questioned, angrily.

"What do you want me to say? You want me to send him a memo?" He replied, upset by this sudden realization. "If his intention are to make you a better version of yourself, and if he wants me to help him achieve it. I have basically no choice in the matter, Maze!"

"Yes you do! You could tell him: no!" She busted to his face; pointing a straight finger to her chest. "You could tell him that the present version of me is fine too!"

"No, I can't tell him that; Mazikeen." He shook his head; before staring into her eyes. "Because I believe there's a better version of yourself too."

"Then screw you, Amenadiel!" Maze lashed out, before turning on her heels to reach the house. "Because I've always thought there was a better version of yourself too, but you screwed it up when you fucked my best friend!" She added, before rushing inside the house; tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well, isn't it that great, father? I hope you're happy now?" Amenadiel growled, unhappy. "And, Happy Easter to you too, Maze." He whispered, before raising his sight to the blue sky. "You better not mess this one, Father…. You better not mess this one!"

 **The End… For now that is ;)**


End file.
